The Hogwarts KHR Story Nobody Asked For
by kazorashi
Summary: Title really says it all, lol. One shots with the Vongola Famiglia and their daily life if they went to Hogwarts.


**The Hogwarts KHR Story Nobody Asked For**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way or fashion. **

Summary: Title really says it all, lol. One shots with the Vongola Famiglia and their daily life if they went to Hogwarts.

 _(A/N: Have you guys seen the backstage pics of Reborn the Stage!? They're so cute! A-And Gokudera and Haru... Aaaahhhh! Also, sorry for my absence. I've been playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate since it came out. I-I need sleep... But I also don't regret it.)_

* * *

Tsuna and Enma, 2/3's of Hogwarts Golden Trio, stare at their last member as she heatedly argues with her fellow Ravenclaw house member.

"Merlin's beard! You're incorrigible!" Shouts Haru, her face turning red with anger as she and Hayato begin to make another scene in the hallway. It was a common occurrence for everyone except the first years who, while some watched with interest, most of them scattered out of the way. Both Tsuna and Enma, from the Gryffindor house, watch as Hayato growls in reply. They can almost see his teeth shavings fall to the floor.

"The one who can't be swayed is an idiot like you!" He screams. "Bloody hell, woman! Get it through your thick skull that Nono Timoteo was and is the greatest wizard to have ever lived!"

"And by Merlin's beard, I say that he was not!" Yells Haru.

Tsuna sighs at this. "You'd think that even after six years, they'd learn to get along." He tells his best friend. Enma, his head wrapped up in bandages for the time being, laughs. If you're wondering why he's injured, let's just say that Rauji, one of Enma's posse, has a pet dog named Fluffy.

Fluffy doesn't like Enma.

"They wouldn't be Haru or Gokudera if they didn't." He says. Soon, another friend of theirs slides right on into their conversation. Takeshi, who dons the Slytherin scarf, chuckles.

"I'm not so sure, I think they get along quite nicely." He says, a little cheekily so. Takeshi is one of the more bearable Slytherins, a favorite of everyone else who's not from that house. He is a happy-go-lucky person who always does what he wants. Enma swears up and down he doesn't know why he got sorted there, but Tsuna has a feeling that the tall teenager is more slippery than people give him credit for.

Throughout their years at Hogwarts, whenever it seemed he, Enma, and Haru were in a pinch, Takeshi was always lingering around at the perfect moment. Whether it was showing Haru a special mirror in year one, giving Enma the diary in year two, handing a time turner to Haru in year three, giving Tsuna the advice to place his egg under water in year four, assisting them throughout year five because he didn't like Professor Squalo... Tsuna is sure, as they continue their sixth year, Takeshi will be of some help to them from the side lines.

 _'Suspicious.'_ Thinks Tsuna, but he doesn't find it unpleasant. Deep down, the brunet knows that Takeshi is a good person. Him treating everyone with kindness is proof of that. Enma leans towards Takeshi and raises a brow.

"What do you mean? How do they get along?" Asks the redhead. Takeshi sneaks a quick glance at the two arguing Ravenclaws before grinning. He ushers Tsuna and Enma closer, and soon the three are huddling.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I saw. If anyone asks, you never heard it from me." He makes them promise. Both clumsy boys share a look before nodding, eager to know the secret Takeshi has on Hayato and Haru. "One night, while I was roaming the halls because of prefect duties. I saw..." Takeshi points a little finger towards the pair of their conversation. "Both Gokudera and Haru snogging the hell out of each other." He whispers, snickering.

"EH!?" Screams Tsuna while Enma blinks in disbelief of what was just said. "No way!" Declares Tsuna in a much quieter voice. "Those two!?" He looks at his friends again. They're still yelling at each other, no hint of any form of a relationship possible between them. Doubt in Takeshi's words fill Tsuna. "I just... Can't see it." He admits.

Takeshi shrugs. "You shouldn't really. Those two are clever in their own right, it's probably complicated so they're hiding it." He smiles at Tsuna with an ever joyful grin. The Gryffindor's think they can see a little hint of deviousness behind it but when Takeshi blinks, it's gone. "However, I think if anyone is going to have a little dirt on them, it would be Haru's best friend. You know, that cute little Hufflepuff?" He looks to Tsuna as he says this.

The brunet can feel a familiar heat flush his face at just the idea of Kyoko. Takeshi laughs at him before Kyoya, another (and well sorted into) Slytherin calls for him. "Gotta go! See you guys later." On his way over to his housemate, Takeshi says something to Haru who takes the time to flush a pretty pink. Hayato shoves him aside and the words _"Get lost you bloody fucking bastard!"_ can be heard throughout the entire school.

There goes another twenty points for the Ravenclaw house.

Enma sighs and looks at Tsuna who has frozen up real good, his face pink. He rolls his red eyes before shaking his head. "You know, you should really tell her about how you feel." He advises Tsuna with a warm look. "You've liked her ever since first year, maybe you should at least _try_ to talk to her?"

Tsuna gulps. "T-Talk, y-y-yeah." That was obviously much more easier said than done. Enma mentally sighs to himself. His best mate had a long way to go before confessing his feelings. Before he can say anything more to Tsuna, Haru stomps over, her looks in a bit of a disarray.

"UGH! I _**hate**_ that guy!" Haru snarls unnecessarily to her friends. This snaps Tsuna out of his nerves and Enma backs away, just a little bit. He knows that Haru has the tendency to be a little violent and he was already bandaged up. The two boys watch as Haru angrily shoves some parchment paper into her inner robes. Then, her steel gray eyes look to them, furious. "What?!" She snaps.

"N-Nothing." Tsuna chuckles, his nerves beginning to come back. He peeks his head to the side and see's that Hayato is also angrily stomping away in the opposite direction. Remembering Takeshi's words, he frowns before turning a concerned look towards Haru. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm not angry that I don't have a date for Professor's Byakuran's dinner party and that the person I wanted to ask already has someone else." She speaks quickly and ends with a huff. Tsuna shares a look with Enma before asking a question.

"Was it Gok—"

Haru silences whatever the he was going to say with a glare. "Do **not** finish that sentence or so Merlin help me..." Nodding, Tsuna places a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"We can always go toge—"

"Enma, be my date." Interrupts Haru, leaving both boys to gape at her. Haru fixes her hair a bit before folding her arms across her modest chest. Enma cringes a bit. His best friend didn't even ask him, he knows that Haru is telling him to go.

"B-But... I'm not even in Professor Bykuran's club?" He tries to reason.

"You don't have to be." She informs him. "That's why you're my date. Come experience what it's like to sit at boring dinner parties."

"I really don't want to..." Haru narrows her eyes. "...but if it will make you happy." The redhead gives Haru a tiny smile. "Then, okay. I'll be there for you." Haru visibly relaxes, all the tension in her body loosening up. Together, Tsuna and Enma can breathe a bit easier now. They share a secret high five behind their backs.

"Thanks." She sighs, smiling at her two companions. Haru holds each one very dear in her heart for they always had her back, whether they liked it or not. Because Haru was a muggle born, it was hard for her to fit in. Thankfully, Tsuna and Enma protected her pride as an individual during their first year. ...even if they _did_ ended up getting beat up. She had stuck by their side ever since, even if they didn't want her too. And she knows they love her, albeit reluctantly. To prove this, Tsuna and Enma beam at her before shyly wrapping her in their arms. Giggling, Haru pulls away. "I feel much better now." She whispers.

Tsuna grins at her. "That's good. But now I have to find a date for the party." He sighs.

"Why don't you just slip a love potion into someone's drink? With that super handy and detailed Half-Blood prince book you have," Haru twitches and Tsuna coughs, "I'm sure you could make anything." Tsuna shakes his head, scratching the back of it nervously.

"That feels a little wrong." He says. Haru smirks a bit.

"Don't worry about that, Tsuna." Her tone is teasing. "I've already put in a good word for you with Kyoko." At that name, Enma and Haru burst out with laughter at how red his face turns.

"Y-You what?!" His heart speeds up and Tsuna, clumsy but courageous all the same, stutters. Haru takes Enma's wrist in her hand before leading them away.

"Come Enma, we have to get ready too. Party starts tomorrow night and I _have_ to find something to wear." Together, they leave Tsuna behind. And Tsuna, poor Tsuna, he nearly faints at the image of the very cute Hufflepuff.

* * *

 _(A/N: I present to you, the Hogwarts KHR fic nobody asked for! Lol. I love this concept. My sister and I love Harry Potter so we've been busy writing to each other Harry Potter stories—she lives far away—and I've just been in the mood for it. Sorry for not updating my many stories! I'll be deleting some, unfortunately. But here's hoping I won't give up giving you guys some 5986 goodness and others! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.)_


End file.
